Striking Out
by iloveromance
Summary: David's first birthday party was meant to be a happy occasion for the Crane family. But during the course of the party, the mood darkens dramatically, affecting everyone in attendance. But no one is affected more than Niles, whose unusual behavior toward his father worries Daphne.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Daphne, open mine next!"

Daphne laughed as her father in law thrust a beautifully wrapped box into her hands. "Martin, you're like a child on Christmas morning! Why, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that it was your birthday instead of David's! And I told you and Ronee that it wasn't necessary to bring so many gifts!"

Martin looked at her incredulously. "Not necessary? The heck it's not! He's _my_ grandson and it's his first birthday!"

"Exactly, Martin! I hate to think of what will happen when the other holidays come around. And David has lots and lots of birthdays to celebrate!"

"I know exactly what will happen on those days, Daphne! More presents!" Martin retorted.

"But Martin-."

"It's not every day that my youngest grandson turns a year old, is it?"

Daphne sighed wistfully, picturing David's cherubic face. "Well, you're right about that old man. Before we know it, David will be off to college!"

Martin looked around the room. "This is a hell of a party, Daphne. You've really outdone yourself."

She felt her cheeks flush as she took a look at the living room. She had to admit that in planning for David's first birthday party, she'd gone completely overboard, inviting everyone and anyone; even Frasier and Charlotte. But to her disappointment, Frasier and Charlotte had work commitments and couldn't get away. And as for the other guests, it appeared that their commitments were more important than celebrating a baby's first birthday. It hurt to know that the guest list had become much shorter, but she decided to go with her original plan. And what a plan it was. There were balloons everywhere of every color of the rainbow, along with matching streamers and a big banner that hung on the wall that read _Happy Birthday, David._ There were stuffed animals and piles of gifts from she and Niles, and on the dining room table sat a huge chocolate sheet cake. The cake was purchased at the finest bakery in Seattle and was expertly decorated by their talented bakers and cake decorators. The picture of Snoopy lying on his famous red doghouse couldn't have looked better had Charles Schulz been the one to apply the icing. It was a beautiful sight, but she found that she could not smile. The reality that her son was noticeably absent brought the threat of tears.

It was silly, becoming so emotional over her son missing a birthday party that he would never remember. But the idea that David had contracted a cold just a few days earlier was disturbing to say the least. He was still an infant and illnesses like David's could become something serious. The pediatrician, Dr. Baker did his best to assure her that David was just suffering from a mild cold and that it would run its course in a short time.

But Daphne was still deeply worried. David was her son; her first born. And it hurt her terribly to see him suffering. She shuddered, remembering the first time that she'd kissed David's forehead after he'd awoken in the middle of the night. Despite it being almost May, It was unseasonably cold. David's cries had jolted her out of a sound sleep, and even more disturbing was the way he screaming and crying like never before, she'd rushed into his room, completely forgetting her slippers and nightgown.

As she picked him up and kissed his forehead, she was alarmed at how hot he was. He was burning up with fever and it took everything she had inside of her to calm him. But even after the doctor had been called and David had finally gone to sleep hours later, the stress of taking care of him had finally taken its toll on her. She'd been so frightened by the ordeal, and the shock that her son was sick that she'd spent the night crying in Niles' arms.

Now a pair of lips met her cheek, followed by the gentle touch of strong hands that gently massaged her shoulders. She turned to find Niles smiling sympathetically, his fingertips brushing away tears that she wasn't even aware of.

He said nothing, but he didn't have to. She knew exactly what he was thinking. Perhaps she'd always known. And maybe that's what made them soulmates. David would be just fine. She believed it in her soul. But there was still the sense of worry that came from being a new mother.

Caring for her brothers when they were under the weather was one thing. But caring for a child that she'd brought into the world was quite another.  
Niles' touch told her that he understood.

"It's too bad that David is missing his party." Ronee remarked. "He'd be having the time of his life!"

Daphne managed a smile. "Perhaps another time." She said, finding it difficult to keep her voice steady. Her eyes moved to the staircase where just a few feet away, David was sleeping in his crib. "Poor sweetheart."

"He'll be fine." Niles whispered into her ear. "Dr. Baker says that colds like this will take a few days to pass, but until then all we can do is give David his medicine and wait."

"But if I had just taken better care of him… Oh, I knew I shouldn't have taken him to the park without a hat! Oh Niles!"

He was holding her now, her face pressed against his chest as he gently rubbed her back. "Shhh… Don't cry. David will be fine. He just needs time to get over this cold. It's not your fault. All kids get sick and you're the most wonderful mother. David loves you so much."

She turned to Niles, pressing her lips to his. "Oh Niles…"

"Oh geez, can we get on with this before David turns eighteen? That present's not gonna open itself you know! " Martin groaned.

Ronee did her best to keep him quiet, sending an apologetic look to Niles and Daphne.

Daphne gasped, unable to believe that she'd completely forgotten about the birthday present that she held in her hands. "I'm sorry Martin. Of course I'll open it! I can hardly wait to see what this is!"

For the first time she took note of the brightly colored wrapping paper and smiled. "Oh Martin, this is lovely! And Niles, look!"

Niles grinned and moved closer to her, taking the opportunity to kiss her cheek. "What is it, my love?"

She blushed at her husband's sentiment and held up the present for him to see. "Niles, isn't this cute? Look at all the little baseballs and footballs! And little bats and helmets! I can't help but wonder if Martin isn't trying to tell us something! Maybe he's hinting that David will be a big sports star someday! Wouldn't that be something?"

She expected Niles to laugh, but to her surprise, his smile disappeared. And the expression that replaced it was a familiar one of annoyance tinged with anger. But before she could say anything to him, he rose to his feet and retreated into the kitchen.

Her eyes met Martin and Ronee's and she mumbled a short apology. What could have possibly gotten Niles so upset? Until she'd mentioned David playing sports, Niles looked as though he were the happiest man alive. Now it was as though he was a different person.

She should have been angry with him. After all, his father had the right to wrap David's gifts in whatever paper he wished. But she wasn't about to let anything ruin this wonderful day.

If David couldn't be with them to enjoy his birthday party, Daphne would make sure that eh party would create lots of happy memories for the family; Memories they could share with David for years to come.

But Niles seemed to want no part of it. And that hurt her. It hurt badly.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne tried to smile, but at that moment her mind wasn't on the gift that she was about to open, nor was it on David's well-being. She looked nervously at Ronee and Martin. "I-I'll be right back. I-I'm so sorry."

As she rose from the fainting couch, she could see Ronee lean closer to Martin and whisper something into his ear. No doubt that Ronee was trying to console her husband. The mere fact that it was even necessary, that Niles had completely gone mad for no apparent reason at all made Daphne's blood boil and her anger toward Niles surfaced quickly.

He'd embarrassed and hurt her in front of his father and stepmother; something she never dreamed was possible. And even though David wasn't in able to join them, Niles was doing a bloody good job of ruining his son's birthday party.

Well, Daphne wasn't about to let him finish the job. David's birthday was a happy occasion. The child they worried that they'd never have reached a milestone. She could hardly believe that exactly three hundred and sixty five days ago, she'd given birth to her sweet baby boy in the veterinarian's office. On Ronee and Martins' wedding day!

She gasped when she realized that this day was not only David's first birthday but it was also Ronee and Martin's first wedding anniversary. She'd been so caught up in preparing for David's party that she'd completely overlooked her in-laws anniversary. And after the way Niles had blown a fuse at his father, Daphne was even angrier at him for ruining his parent's anniversary.

Heart racing, she walked to the kitchen and pushed open the swinging door. She saw Niles immediately. He was standing in front of the kitchen window, sipping on a glass of sherry. Her first instinct was to yell at him. After all, he deserved it for just walking out without explanation. But she found that she simply didn't have the heart to express her anger. Instead she approached him slowly. And then, her hand pressed against his back, she said his name; softly, so as not to startle him.

"Niles?"

He turned to look at her but he did not smile. Worried, she waited a moment, hoping that he would say something; anything. But when he remained silent she knew that she was the one who had to start a conversation. This sudden change of mood could not be ignored. Something was very wrong.

"Sweetheart, why don't you come into the living room with us so that we can open David's gift? Your father seems very excited about it."

He stood perfectly still and for a moment she feared that he would reject her invitation. But she braced herself for that possibility. To start an argument now would only make things worse. "Niles, please? Can you come into the living room with me, please?" She felt as though she was talking to a child, but it seemed to work. She slipped her hand into his, grateful when he didn't hesitate and she was even more grateful when Niles allowed her to lead him back into the living room.

"Look who I found!" She announced brightly as they returned to Ronee and Martin. But she could still see the hurt on their faces.

Niles said nothing, but thankfully kept hold of her hand while they sat on the fainting couch. Daphne picked the gift that was wrapped in the paper with the footballs and baseballs and smiled. "I can hardly wait to see what this is!"

"He's very proud of it." Ronee said. "Picked it out himself."

Daphne felt a rush of love for her father-in-law. "This is so sweet of you, Martin." Her enthusiasm increased as she carefully untied the large blue and green bow and then began to tear the paper off of the box. It fluttered to the floor and she felt the excitement rush through her as she lifted the lid and folded back the blue and green tissue paper, gasping at the sight.

"Oh Martin! This is the most adorable thing I've ever seen in my life!"

She laughed, removing the tiny blue Seahawks jersey from the box. In bold white were the numbers _zero_ and _one_ and on the back the white letters spelled out _Crane._

"Look Niles, isn't this sweet? David has his very own Seahawks jersey! And the number on the front… is this one of the player's numbers?"

Martin threw his head back and laughed out loud. "Nah, that's _oh-four_. Stands for the year _2004_ ; David's birth year! Isn't that great? I had it made especially for my grandson!"

"He was so excited about coming over today to give you his gift that he tossed and turned all night!" Ronee laughed. "Looks like it was worth it!"

Daphne rose from the fainting couch and went to Martin, hugging him tightly and then kissed his cheek. "It certainly was! This is absolutely wonderful, Martin!Thank you so much! I love it!"

"Aw, come on. It's just a birthday present, Daph!" Martin said. But the flush of his cheeks was evident that he enjoyed the hug, even if he would never readily admit it.

She smiled. Martin never was one for sentiment, but she couldn't help herself. She loved him so much. "You know that's not true, Martin. This is the most wonderful gift."

"Well, nothing's too good for my grandson!"

"You've got that right!" Ronee agreed.

"Oh Ronee, come here and give me a hug too!" Daphne said, holding out her arms. The women hugged and kissed each other's cheeks, wiping away a few tears.

"Daphne, now you've gone and made me cry." Ronee laughed.

Daphne hugged Ronee again. "I'm sorry, but this is just… so wonderful. I love it so much!"

"You're welcome." Martin replied. "But trust me, Daph. This is only his first Seahawks jersey! There'll be a lot more to come. And one of these days, he'll be out on that field at Century Link Stadium throwing touchdowns. Won't that be great? And Niles, you and I are going to have the best seats in the house! I don't care if it's thirty below or raining cats and dogs outside. You and I are gonna watch my grandson-."

"DAD, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Startled to silence, all eyes turned to Niles.


	3. Chapter 3

Niles was on his feet, shaking with rage. This sudden change of mood, even more evident than when he'd stormed into the kitchen, frightened Daphne. And she could see from the looks of Ronee and Martin's faces that they were alarmed by Niles' behavior as well.

"I-I'm sorry son." Martin finally said, forcing a laugh. "I-I guess I got a little carried away there."

"Try a LOT, Dad!" Niles snapped.

"All right, fine. I got a lot carried away. I was just-."

"I know what you're trying to do, Dad and you can just forget about it because it's NEVER going to happen, all right?"

Something inside told her that this was not going to end well. "Niles-."

He turned to her, his eyes flaming with anger. "Just STAY OUT OF THIS, Daphne! This is between Dad and I and it's no concern of yours!"

She couldn't have been more hurt if he'd slapped her across the face. And her lower lip began to tremble. "N-Niles, your father didn't do any harm! He was just-."

"I told you to STAY OUT OF IT, Daphne! Can't you listen for once?"

Daphne gasped and put her hand over her trembling mouth, the tears escaping as they rolled onto her hand.

"Niles, don't speak to your wife that way! And your dad doesn't deserve it either!"

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, Ronee!"

Ronee said nothing, but Daphne could feel Ronee's hands on her shoulders, moving gently. She was grateful to her mother-in law for the comfort, but at that moment Daphne was shaking so badly that she felt as though she was having an out of body experience. This couldn't be happening, not here, not now. Not after she'd worked so hard to make this day perfect for everyone.

Niles cursed under his breath, his hand running through his hair as he paced back and forth in front of the fainting couch. He'd never spoken to her in such a manner before; not while they were married and not even when she lived at Frasier's, way before she ever knew that Niles had any sort of feelings for her. It felt as though her whole world was crashing down on her, or that she was trapped in the middle of a horrible nightmare.

Ronee had stopped massaging her shoulders and when Daphne turned to look at Martin and Ronee, she could tell that they were quickly becoming restless. Her heart went out to them in ten-fold and she wished that she could take Niles' outburst back. She wished, oh how she wished, that Martin would say something… anything.

And finally he did.

"All right, Niles. What in the hell is this all about? I just wanted to do something nice for my grandson but I guess-."

"Dad, HOW COULD YOU?" Niles shouted.

"How could I _what_ , Niles?"

"I know damn well what you're trying to do, Dad!"

"Yeah, you said that already! But I still don't know what in the hell-."

"Don't you think that I'm capable of raising my son?"

Martin walked over to Niles and stood in an authoritative position with his hands on his hips. "All right, Niles. This has gone far enough. What in the hell are you talking about?"

"You KNOW how I feel about sports, Dad! You've always known!"

"Yeah, you bet I know! I know that you don't know the first damn thing about sports and neither does your brother! But I bet he'd never act like a jackass if I bought Freddy a New England Patriots' jersey!"

"I DON'T WANT MY SON PLAYING SPORTS AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Martin held up his hands in mock surrender. "Fine, you don't David to play sports! But what does that have to do with-."

"You deliberately went behind my back, violating my beliefs and ethics to buy him some ridiculous baseball jersey!"

Amazingly Martin grinned. And Daphne could see the faintest hint of a smile on Ronee's face. But when Martin held up the jersey, the mood darkened yet again.

"Oh for God's sake, Niles, this is a _football_ jersey! And for your information, sports aren't a religion, although some people think it is! If you paid any attention to the world around you for even one second you'd know that!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Niles, I didn't mean that literally! I meant in the _world of sports_! If you paid any attention whatsoever, you'd know that the Seahawks are a _football team_! And a _damn good one_ this year if you ask me!"

"Well, no one asked you, Dad! I don't give a damn what they are! David is going to have no part of it!"

Sobbing, Daphne rose to her feet. She tried her best to stay out of the argument, but she simply couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it, both of you! Stop it, this instant!" she shouted, bringing both men to silence. This, David's first birthday, had turned out to be the worst day of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

The room was eerily silent and Daphne's heart was racing. She turned to her husband. "Niles Crane, I don't know what in the bloody hell has gotten into you but you need to apologize to your father right this instant!"

"No I will _not_ apologize, Daphne!" Niles shot back. "I've done nothing to be sorry for!"

Daphne sobbed harder. "Niles, please! You're ruining David's birthday party!

Niles glared at his father. "As far as I'm concerned, the party was ruined a long time ago!"

To Daphne's horror, both Ronee and Martin stood and began gathering their belongings. "All right, that's enough!" Martin yelled. Come on Ronee! I know when I'm not wanted! Let's go home!"

Ronee cast a glance at Niles and Daphne. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea, hon."

Daphne was frantic. "No, please! Don't leave! Martin, please! Ronee, I'm sorry, all right? Look, I'll go and wake up David. I'm sure he's feeling much better now and we'll all have some cake! I even have ice cream!"

"I'm not staying here another damn minute!" Martin shouted. "And as for the presents we brought, well I'm sure you can find someone who will appreciate them, Daphne, because I can see that you and Niles sure as hell don't!"

"We do, Martin! We do appreciate them! More than you'll ever know!" Daphne pleaded. "I'm so sorry that the day has turned out like this but if you'll just stay a little while longer I can fix it! I promise! We can-."

"Goodbye, Daphne!"

Helplessly Daphne watched as Martin and Ronee headed out the door. Before it could close, Daphne ran toward them, looking weakly at Ronee. "I-I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Ronee smiled sympathetically and touched Daphne's shoulder. "It'll be all right. I'll call you tomorrow."

Touched by her mother-in-law's kind words, Daphne kissed Ronee's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sweetie. I'll call you tomorrow."

Daphne nodded tearfully, knowing that there was no possible way to get them to stay even a moment longer. Martin's mind was made up. The door closed and she turned away. For a moment there was nothing that Daphne could do but stare into space. And then their eyes locked.

"Niles…"

He looked at her with such anger that it frightened her even more than she'd been frightened by his actions earlier. But it was the way he headed toward his office, slamming the door so hard that the walls rattled that shook her to the core.

* * *

She was still sobbing when she ran up the stairs toward the noise that came from the hallway. Sure enough, the moment that she reached David's room, the noise became more prominent. Her son was crying. Most likely he'd been awakened by the slamming door.

"Damn it, Niles…" she mumbled. Never in her life had she been so angry at her husband. But as she opened the nursery door, she forced herself to calm down. No doubt that David would be able to sense her anger were she to bring it into his room with her. It was best to leave it in the hallway. The last thing David needed was more stress. He'd been through so much already, battling a terrible cold at such a young age. It was the first of many, she feared. And that, in turn, upset her even more.

Her trembling hand on the doorknob, she took a deep, shuddering breath, as David's cries grew louder.

"Mum's coming, sweetheart." With a gentle turn of the knob and a small push of the door, it opened. The doom was dark, save for the bright moonlight that filtered through the window. Her heart melted when she saw David standing in his crib, wearing the sweet blue and green pajamas adorned with tiny black and white pandas. He was getting so big. Soon he'd be walking, and then running, then going to school… and before she knew it, he'd be married with children of his own. The thought made her a bit sad.

"There's my sweet boy. Come on, honey." She lifted him out of his crib and into her arms. The kiss she placed on his forehead should have made her happy; for he was no longer burning up. The fever was gone. But the fact that he'd been sick in the first place only reminded her of the events that had occurred that evening.

His cries continued and she grabbed his soft fleece blanket (a gift from Martin of course, this one adorned with colorful balloons) and wrapped it around his tiny body. The minute they sat in the antique rocking chair (the one that once belonged to Hester and the one that Hester rocked Niles and Frasier to sleep in), Daphne began to do the same for David. Back and forth, back and forth. And while David's tears slowly began to subside, Daphne's tears began anew. She kissed his forehead, her lips lingering on his soft blonde hair.

"I'm so sorry you're sick my darling. I wanted your first birthday to be so special. I know that you'll never remember it, but I will. And I just…" her voice, even as a whisper, caught in her throat and she found it difficult to go on. "Oh I wish the day hadn't gone like this. I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Your grandpa and Ronee brought over such wonderful gifts. I can't wait for you to see them." Tears fell from her cheeks and landed on David's head but she quickly kissed them away.

She stopped rocking him for a moment, wondering if he might be hungry. He must be. Sure enough, after she adjusted her blouse and positioned him against her breast, he began to nurse. Guilt settled in and she wondered how long he'd been crying. She'd been so concerned about getting Ronee and Martin to stay for the party and so angry at Niles for his behavior that she'd neglected to take care of her son.

Her sobs began anew. When David was finished nursing, she moved him closer to her shoulder and patted his back. He was asleep within minutes. And soon thereafter, so was she.


	5. Chapter 5

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around the darkened room, momentarily forgetting where she was. But it only took the soft sounds of David's tiny voice to remind her. She looked down again and smiled when she saw him lift his head to look at her. Even if she hadn't been his mum (And she was so thankful that she had given birth to such a sweet little angel), she would still think that David Martin Crane was the most beautiful baby in the world.

Carefully she picked him up and carried him to his crib, laying him down gently. But not before giving him a kiss on his soft head. "Happy birthday, Sweetheart. I love you so much. Sweet dreams."

And it was with relief that he moment she covered him with his blanket, he drifted off to sleep. She stood in the doorway, watching him, wondering what she'd possibly done to deserve such a beautiful, wonderful child. And that thought was followed by the thought or memory rather, of her insensitive husband.

What had gotten into him to cause him to act so selfishly and ruin a day that he knew was so special to her? The memory gave way to anger. It was true that nothing that Niles could possibly do would ever change how much she loved him or the way that she felt about him, but at that moment she was so angry that she didn't know what to do.

In one short evening, he'd ruined his son's first birthday party and his relationship with his father.

Martin might not ever want to see them again. It was an irrational thought but a very real possibility, and her chest began to ache. She loved Martin so much and the idea that Niles' father (whom she'd thought of as a second father long before she and Niles professed their love for one another) might have become so angry over what had occurred on the day of his grandson's birthday that he'd never want to speak to Niels or Daphne again nearly crushed her.

More tears fell and she cried quietly, hoping that her soft sobs wouldn't wake her sleeping son. But the emotional outburst soon passed and she regained her composure. She couldn't be standing here crying like this. She had something important to do. It was time for Niles to make amends whether he wanted to or not. She suspected the latter, but nonetheless, it had to be done. If not for her sake, then for his father's sake. And for David's.

Her anger returned as she stormed into the hallway, prepared to give Niles' a piece of her mind. Quietly she closed the nursery door, leaving it open just a crack. David needed his rest, but she wanted to make sure that if he awakened suddenly, she could hear him. She was still crying as she padded down the dimly lit hallway that led to the huge master bedroom. With a trembling hand she opened the door and peered inside, expecting to find her husband. It was late and he was most likely asleep. She should let the confrontation wait until morning, but she knew that she would never be able to rest until they got to the bottom of this. There simply had to be some reasonable explanation for Niles' very unreasonable behavior. Not only had he hurt and embarrassed her in front of his parents, but he'd hurt the people who loved him most.

"Niles!" She hissed, hoping to catch him awake. Most likely whatever was bothering him (the guilt of ruining the day for everyone, she selfishly hoped) Was keeping him awake anyway. Wasn't he the one with the fancy degrees? The one who was forever telling her that it only made things worse when they were bottled up inside? She called his name again and when she didn't receive a response, she walked into the room.

But when she reached the bed, she discovered that he was not there.


	6. Chapter 6

She searched the apartment, doing her best to keep as quiet as possible. But no matter where she looked, Niles was nowhere to be found. The kitchen was empty, as was the living room. She checked the guest bedroom and even the third floor attic. And when she still found no sign of him, a sense of panic began to set in. Where could he possibly have gone?

"Niles!" She called into the darkness. She moved about the apartment, turning on lights as she went. She even opened the back door to the kitchen; the door that led to the garage. It was with some relief that she saw that his silver Mercedes was in the covered parking space. Without his car, he couldn't have gone terribly far. But now she was even more worried, because she had no idea where he could have gone. However, she fought the urge to cry, pushing the worry as far into the pit of her stomach as possible.

Worrying never did any good anyway. But she couldn't help the way she felt.

"Oh Niles, where are you?"

Frantically she moved about the apartment once more, starting upstairs and searching every inch, even those places that seemed ridiculous. She looked in closets, the shower, even the upstairs balcony, trying to ignore the vague memory that it provoked. There was no time for sentiment now. She had to find her husband. She checked the hallway, the upstairs guest room to no avail. But when she reached the nursery, she opened the door. Of course, there was no sign of Niles, but she couldn't resist walking inside to kiss her little angel. The sight of him made her heart flutter with relief, for he was sleeping soundly.

She kissed his soft cheek and then stroked it with her fingertips. "I love you, sweetheart. Happy birthday." She whispered, hoping that he could hear her. Tears welled in her eyes as she closed the door and then hurried down the stairs.

The living room was empty, as were the guest room and den. Even Niles' office was empty. She was mere seconds away from going upstairs and waking David out of a sound sleep. She knew from experience that waking David from a deep sleep would upset him greatly and it would take a very long time to calm him down. But this was an urgent situation.

David wouldn't be happy about it, but she'd have to take him with her if she was to get into her car and go searching for Niles. She had to find him. Calling Mrs. Woodson to come stay with David at this late hour was absolutely out of the question. It was much too late and explaining the situation would only cause her worry. And calling Martin and Ronee to come over was even more ridiculous. She wouldn't have been at all surprised if, had she called them, they made up an excuse as to why they couldn't come. The thought was like a knife to her heart, but after the way they'd been treated, the possibility wasn't entirely far-fetched.

With a sigh, she moved through the apartment, making sure that the doors were locked. There was nothing else she could do to find Niles. And she prayed that if he wanted to come back, he would.

Just as she was about to make her way upstairs once more, she heard the sound of rustling. Suddenly desperate to find him once more, she made her way through the door that led to the downstairs secret passage. Surely he wouldn't-

But then she heard talking and she followed the sound through the enormous library. She rarely entered it, but each time she did, the sight amazed her. She'd never seen so many books in her life. It held easily more books than she could ever possibly read in her lifetime. But just as she feared, there was no sight of her husband.

When she heard the voice again, she recognized it instantly. Coming from the adjoining room, the voice was soft and muffled. And she felt ridiculous for not recognizing it before. She crept to the door and knocked softly. But when there was no answer she opened it just a crack.

As she peaked inside she saw his handsome silhouette. The sight of him brought a huge sense of relief and she felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

But it was the look on his face, and the fact that he was _crying_ that shattered her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

She froze, staring at him in disbelief. Rarely had she seen her husband cry. He was on the phone, the receiver pressed to his ear. And his other hand rested on his forehead, the way he'd done whenever he was suffering from a fierce migraine. She retreated into the kitchen and returned with an ice pack and a bottle of aspirin. No wonder he was in such a bad mood. She knew all too well that migraines made people do things that they wouldn't ordinarily do. She'd experienced it time and again.

But as she peaked into his office, she froze again.

"Dad, it's me, Niles. I-I know. I know it's late and I'm the last person that you want to talk to right now, but-."

Daphne saw Niles nod intently as he rubbed his forehead. "I-I know Dad. I know. I was terrible tonight. I –I don't know, actually. Yes, I know. I should show you more respect and you're right. I'm sorry Dad. I never-."

When Niles began to sob, Daphne's trembling hand went to her mouth and tears spilled down her cheeks.

 _Oh Niles…_

Niles went on, nodding and crying quietly. Daphne could only imagine what his father was saying to him; most likely tearing into him about the way he'd been treated. And

Martin had every right to be angry But it was easy to see that whatever Martin was saying was tearing Niles apart.

"I know Dad." Niles said again. "No, they're great gifts and you know that Daphne and I sincerely appreciate everything that you and Ronee have done for us. I-I 'm sorry that I ruined David's birthday party. I should never have gotten so angry about the Seahawks' jersey. Look, I know that you tried your hardest to get Frasier and I to take an interest in sports. I mean, that's what boys are supposed to do, right? I'm sorry if we were a disgrace to you, Dad. We made an effort to like sports, but we never-."

Another pause, but this time she saw Niles' expression soften. And then he continued.

"You have two sons and you hoped that you'd be able to throw a football ball or a basketball ball around, but it's just not me. I'm sor-I-I'm sorry Dad. I never-."

With the phone still pressed to his ear, Niles sobbed quietly. And then he spoke again. "I-I know. I miss Mom terribly. God, I loved her so much. She'd be so ashamed of me, Dad. I-I disgraced my family tonight. You and Ronee, Daphne, and even David. God, I love her. I love her so much, Dad. And I thank the Gods above every day that you insisted on letting Frasier hire her."

Daphne stood in the doorway, watching him as even more tears spilled down her cheeks. "I love you too, Sweetheart." She whispered, blowing him a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes, I did, Dad." Niles went on. "Daphne must absolutely hate me! I-I yelled at her a-and I criticized her, when I'm the one… Oh God, it hurts, knowing how badly I treated her… and you and Ronee!"

Another pause while he listened intently.

"N-nothing. I just… I can't really talk about it…."

"A-all right. I guess it would help to get some of it off my chest. Um… okay, it was a patient of mine. H-he came in last week because he'd just lost his father… "

"H-how old? Well, the man was about my age and his father was about yours. He started talking about his dad and about how they never really got along. And then something terrible happened…Um, well, it was a tragic accident that killed his father instantly..."

"Yes, I-I know. My heart ached for this man, but what really hit me was how much he was like me. And it reminded me of all the times..."

"But I-I can't help it, Dad. Don't you see? I've done nothing but disgrace you, Mom, Frasier, Daphne, Ronee and even David my whole life! Yes I have! And I'm so sorry, Dad!

I'm so sorry for my behavior tonight! I loved the gifts. The wrapping paper decorated with the little football balls and the baseball balls were wonderful and I can't wait to see what David looks like in his Seahawks jersey… "

"Well, I suppose you're right. I mean, David has never been so sick before and it scared the hell out of me! He was burning up and I kept thinking, what if I lost him? I would never-."

By now Daphne was crying openly, the tears streaming over her trembling hand that was still covering her mouth.

 _"Oh Niles…"_

When Niles moved the recovered away from his ear, Daphne could hear the faint but muffled sounds of his father. And then Niles lifted the phone to his ear. "Okay, Dad. I'll try to get some rest. You do the same, all right? God knows I need rest. And Dad? I love you. I love you so much. Goodnight."

Heartbroken, Daphne watched as Niles returned the receiver to its base and laid his head on his desk, sobbing as though he would never stop. "Oh Niles, sweetheart. I could never hate you. I love you more than anything in the world." she whispered, waiting for just the right moment to approach him.

But she feared that the moment might never come.


	9. Chapter 9

Brushing away tears, Daphne pushed open the door. Her heart ached at the way her husband sat at his desk, his head cradled in his folded arms. She took quiet steps toward him but he remained in the same position, seemingly unaware of her presence. She approached him carefully and laid a gentle hand on his back.

"Sweetheart?"

At the sound of his name, Niles lifted his head and looked at her. He looked completely distraught, a sight that broke her heart even further. "Daphne?"

She did her best to smile, despite the heartache she felt for him. "Yes sweetheart. It's me."

"Daphne, I-."

"Oh sweetheart, let me hold you."

He hesitated only for a moment before rising to his feet in one fluid motion. With the most gentle touch imaginable, he brushed a lock of hair from her tear-streaked face. And when their eyes met, he began to sob once more.

"Daphne, I'm sorry. I'm so-."

At once she took him into her arms, stroking his back as he cried against her. She didn't judge or discourage him. She simply held him while whispering words of comfort into his ear. And then she gently moved him back and forth. Perhaps it was a maternal instinct, for whenever she held David in her arms, she moved like this; slowly and gently in an effort to calm him. But this felt different; like two lost souls comforting one another while engaged in a sad, slow dance. And it was the most wonderful dance imaginable.

He cried for a long, long time, holding onto her as though he was afraid to let go. And she wouldn't ever dream of letting him go, not ever again. She moved her head only for a moment to kiss his tear-stained cheeks, the sexy cleft in his chin that she loved so much, his forehead and his mouth. But it was the kisses that she placed on his cheeks that led to many more.

"I'm so sorry." He said again as the wonderful kisses ended. "I-I ruined everything, Daphne! I-."

But Daphne wasn't about to let him take the blame so easily. Not this time. She pulled him closer and kissed his temple. "Shhh… Its' all right, sweetheart. I promise you that everything will be all right. Darling, I'm sorry for intruding but I was worried about you so I searched the apartment. And when I heard you talking down here, I-."

He looked up, his face registering surprise. And for a moment she feared that he might be angry. She stared to explain, to make up an excuse. But then he smiled sadly and took her hand.

"It's all right. I suppose I should have come to you instead of acting like a jackass. I just-."

She stopped his words with a kiss and her hands cradled his face. "You can always come to me, sweetheart. I hope you know that."

"I do, Daphne, but-."

She stopped him yet again with more soft kisses on his lips. "Darling, please don't blame yourself. I know you don't like to talk about your patients but if I had known that something was wrong, I-."

"Well at last I made amends with Dad. O-or tried to, anyway."

"Oh sweetheart, what happened? It sounded like everything was going so well. I'm sorry that I eavesdropped on your conversation but I was so relieved when I found you that I didn't want to disturb you."

"It's all right, Daphne. But I'm afraid that my efforts to make amends with Dad didn't do much good. He'll never feel the same way about me again."'

His words broke her heart even further.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sweetheart, stop it, please!" Daphne cried. "I hate to hear you talk like this! Your father loves you and your brother very much. He may not always say it, but I know for a fact that he loves you. I see it every day." She ran her fingers through his hair, unable to stop her tears from falling. It was true that he had changed quite a bit since they'd first met all those years ago. His blonde hair had thinned and darkened and there were faint lines on his face that hadn't been there before. But he was still the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on; even more so now that he was older. And he always would be the only man she'd ever love.

"I should tell you that more often."

"Tell me what more often?"

She looked at him in surprise, and then laughed softly, realizing that she'd spoken her thoughts out loud. But she was glad that it happened. She smiled and kissed his soft lips once more.

"That you, Niles Crane, you are the most handsome man I've ever met in my life and I love you so much."

He kissed her passionately, the way she loved to be kissed, his hand splayed through her hair. She closed her eyes, becoming lost in the moment.

"I love you too, Daphne." Niles whispered into her hair. "And I love our son. He's the most perfect gift that you could have ever given me."

Tears filled her eyes at the wonderful compliment and now it was she who was emotional. "Oh Niles…"

They held each other for several long moments, enjoying the silence that surrounded them. But that silence was soon broken by the sound of familiar cries.

Daphne broke free of Niles' embrace, instantly missing the warmth of his body. "Oh no… David. I'd better go and check on him."

"Daphne, may I come with you?"

She smiled in relief and kissed Niles once again. "Of course you can come, sweetheart. I think that David would like that very much. He loves you so much, Niles. And so do I."


	11. Chapter 11

Together they walked up the stairs to the nursey. The moment they reached David's crib, Niles picked up his son and cradled him against his chest.

"There's my handsome son." He whispered, kissing the baby's soft cheek. David calmed at once as Niles slowly moved him back and forth.

Daphne smiled, watching her husband and son. "You're a wonderful father, Niles. I don't tell you that often enough. I'm sorry."

"Well, thank you, but I haven't been a very good son."

She sighed. "Niles, please don't beat yourself up over this. I'm sorry that I was so cross with you before. I just-."

"Daphne, don't apologize. You've done absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I was a compete jackass and I ruined David's party. I know how much it meant to you. It meant a lot to me too."

"Niles-."

"You know Daphne, if he was old enough to understand birthdays I'd feel even worse, but-."

Daphne smiled and patted David's back, pleased to find that he was sound asleep. "It looks like David has already forgiven you."

"Well, at least that's one person."

Her heart went out to him and she drew her husband close, until she was holding both him and her son. "Niles, your father loves you. The things you said to him on the phone were lovely and I know that he appreciates it. David loves you too. He may be too little to show it, but I can see it in his eyes. I know that David's love for you will continue to grow just as mine has."

He leaned to kiss her and she found it hard to pull away. She moved closer to him and for a moment she forgot that he was still holding their son in his arms. Surprisingly,

David was unfazed by the sentiment of his parents.

"Perhaps we should continue this in our bedroom." Daphne whispered into Niles' ear.

"That sounds wonderful, but do you mind if I stay here for a little while longer?" Niles asked.

"Of course not. In the meantime, I'll go change into some more comfortable clothes." She gave him a seductive smile and her heart fluttered with desire at the smile she received.

"I'll see you soon, darling."

She kissed him one more time and smiled. "That's just a preview of what's to come." She whispered.

As she disappeared into the hallway, her heart warmed. She turned and smiled at the sight of Niles holding their sleeping son in his arms.

Oh how she loved them.


	12. Chapter 12

In the bedroom she glanced into the mirror and brushed her chestnut brown hair. When she changed clothes, she slipped into the sexiest nightgown she owned. The satin material clung to her figure and barely covered her hips. The lacy top and matching panties were certain to please her husband and she was even happier that she'd bought it on a whim. She'd been waiting for the perfect moment to wear it for the first time and what better occasion than the night of their son's first birthday? It was unconventional, perhaps but certainly an occasion to celebrate. However, when she emerged from the bathroom, she was disappointed to find that the bedroom was empty.

Curious, she crept into the hallway and made her way to the nursery. Opening the door just a crack, she smiled at the sight. Her heart warmed at the image of Niles sitting in the rocking chair sound asleep, holding their sleeping son in his arms. She walked into the room and carefully lifted David from Niles arms and then carried him to the crib.

"Goodnight sweetheart." She whispered, kissing his cheek once again. "Happy birthday."

She glanced at Niles and realized that she couldn't bear to wake him. And so she covered him with one of David's baby blankets and softly kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Niles."

Back in their bedroom she climbed into bed and before long, her eyes closed.


	13. Chapter 13

It was after 3am when Niles opened his eyes and he gasped. His heart began to race. He stood, frantically looking around the room.

"David! David, where are you?" He called to the dark nursery.

He was almost weak with relief when he realized that his son was sleeping soundly in his crib. But he could have sworn that-

His mind went back to the events of the night before. He and Daphne were in the nursery, calming David's cries. Niles was holding David in his arms and-

He looked down and noticed the small green and white checked blanket that had fallen onto the floor. He didn't remember getting a blanket out of the closet so it could only mean-

Daphne…

 _Dear God…._

Her words came back to him, lest he'd ever forget them.

"Perhaps we should continue this in the bedroom."

He picked up the blanket off of the floor and carefully laid it over David's body. And then he hurried into their bedroom. He could only imagine how upset Daphne must have been. The thought of making love in the morning light was absolute heaven. If Daphne had been angry or upset with him the night before, there was no doubt in his mind that she'd forgiven him. Still he knew that the needed to make amends.

But first things first.

He turned out the overhead light, causing the room to fill with stars.

"Goodnight, David. Happy Birthday."

He crept into the bedroom and began to undress. Daphne was already in bed sound asleep. After he'd showered and changed into a pair of pajama pants, he turned out the light and climbed into bed beside her.

Although he didn't want to disturb her slumber, he couldn't resist lifting the comforter to look at her. Instantly his breath was taken away. She was wearing a sleek, sexy nightgown, the likes of which he'd never seen. Her chestnut brown hair was splayed across the pillow and she was absolutely stunning.

He moved closer until his body was flush against hers and put his arms around her. She sighed contently and before he could stop himself he was kissing her bare skin; the back of her neck, her shoulders, her arms.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him in surprise. "Niles?"

His mouth captured hers again and again and it didn't take long for her to return his affection in tenfold. Moments later, their clothes were strewn across the bed and the love they had promised one another commenced as they celebrated their son's first birthday. It was heaven times infinity.


	14. Chapter 14

"You know, I was thinking…" Niles said as he laced his fingers through Daphne's. The hours they'd spent making love were absolute heaven. If Daphne had been angry or upset with him the night before, there was no doubt in his mind that she had forgiven him. Still he knew that he had to make amends.

Daphne raised her head from his chest and smiled at him. "What were you thinking about Niles?"

"Well, aside from the fact that I'm utterly happy, I have an idea."

She brought her lips to his in a sweet and tender kiss. "What sort of idea?"

"An idea of how to apologize to Dad and Ronee."

"Niles…" her voice became agitated.

"I know, but I need to do this."

"Well, all right." She said her voice softer. "What did you have in mind?"

"What do you say about giving David's birthday party another try?"

"But Niles, I don't think that your father is going to want to come all the way over here again. Remember what happened last time?"

Deeply ashamed, he hung his head low and nodded.

"Niles, I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's true. I disgraced myself. Dad may never forgive me, but I need to try."

She kissed him again. "Of course he'll forgive you. He loves you. Now, what were you saying about another party for David?"

"Ah yes, well, we could dress him in the clothes that Martin and Ronee gave him and perhaps even buy him more gifts. A cake, decorations... I'll tell Dad that we want to come over and talk but really we'll be there for a party!"

"Niles, that's a wonderful idea. They'll love it!"

As much as I hate to leave the comfort of your arms or this nice warm bed, I think that we should get started on this right away."

Daphne moved to climb out of bed but he grabbed her hand, making her laugh.

"Niles, what is it?"

"Ronee and Dad's anniversary. I ruined that too."

"Oh sweetheart, please stop saying that!"

"But it's true!"

"Well I'm sure that the birthday party will be more than enough of an apology."

"Actually I was thinking that we should make it a combination of David's first birthday and Ronee and Dad's first anniversary."

"Niles, that's a lovely idea!" She hugged him tightly. "You're wonderful, sweetheart. Now, let's get started right away. I'll go shopping for more presents for David and then we'll surely find something special for Dad and Ronee."

"Actually Daphne if you don't mind, I'd like to pick out their anniversary present. It's quite extravagant."

"Oh what is it?"

"I'd like it to be a surprise."

"You won't even tell me?" She teased.

"Not yet. That is, if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"All right. I'll get dressed and do some quick shopping.

"Great, I'll meet you back here in say three hours?"

Niles thought for a moment. "Why don't we make it four?"

"Four it is. Why don't you call your father and talk to him? I'll hurry to store. I love you."

"I love you, too."

They shared a few kisses and soon they went their separate ways. As Niles drove toward his destination, he was certain that his plan would make his dad, Ronee and Daphne (not to mention David) happier than they'd ever dreamed.


	15. Chapter 15

Daphne's heart raced with anticipation as she stood in front of the full length mirror and admired her appearance. She was wearing a brand new dress; a flowered short sleeved dress that she'd bought on the same day that she'd bought the nightgown. It was the perfect occasion to wear it for the first time. She paired the dress with some red flats (which brought out the tiny red flowers that were scattered along the material) and a lightweight royal blue sweater.

"You're stunning."

Her heart fluttered and she whirled around feeling like a schoolgirl going on her first date to the school dance. But nothing could have prepared her for the sight of her husband. Dressed in a light blue shirt, khaki pants and a dark blue pullover sweater, he was devastatingly handsome.

She went to him at once and kissed him. "Thank you sweetheart. And you are the most handsome man I've ever seen. Now, let's go and get David ready for his party."

A short while later, David was dressed and ready to go. Niles couldn't over how handsome his son was, wearing the tiny Seahawks jersey with the numbers of his birth year on the back underneath his name. The jersey was paired with some little blue and green socks and blue pants. Niles picked up his son from the changing table and kissed his cheek.

"There's my boy. Are you ready to go see Grandma and Grandpa?"

"He certainly does look handsome."

Niles turned to his wife and smiled. "I wish that I had said something to Dad earlier. I just-."

Her fingers went to his lips. "That's all in the past. Now, we're going to have a lovely time so don't worry about a thing. But we'd better get going or your father and Ronee will start to get suspicious."

The moment that Daphne took David out of Niles' arms, he put his arms around his wife and son. "I love you both so much."

"And we love you too." Daphne replied. "I can hardly wait to see the look on your father's face when he realizes what we're doing."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Daphne smiled. The party was going to be truly magical; she was sure of it.


	16. Chapter 16

Niles and Daphne grinned at one another as they stood at Martin and Ronee's door. Their arms were full of bags and balloons for the party. David sat contentedly in his stroller, playing with one of the toys that Martin and Ronee had given him as a birthday gift. It wasn't hard to see how much he was enjoying it.

Niles turned to her. "Are you all right?"

"I think so. I'm so nervous. Isn't that silly?"

"Not at all. I'm the one who should be nervous."

She reached for her husband's hand and squeezed. "Don't worry, Niles. Everything will work out just fine."

The door opened and they were greeted warmly by Ronee who hugged Daphne tightly and then reached into the stroller and lifted David into her arms.

"Well, look at you, David! You've gotten so big! I missed you!"

Daphne smiled at her mother in law. "Being a grandmother agrees with you, Ronee."

"I know, but don't tell anyone, okay?"

Daphne laughed and when David began to fuss, she took her son out of Ronee's arms. "He's probably hungry."

"Of course. Why don't you come inside? My, you sure brought a lot of things with you. What's the occasion?"

"It's a surprise." Niles said. "Listen Ronee, about yesterday-."

"Don't worry about it, Niles."

He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "That's easier said than done, Ronee."

Ronee hugged him back and then broke free to peer into the open door. "Marty, the kids are here!"

When there was no sign of Martin, Ronee touched Niles' shoulder. "Come on in. I'll get him."

Niles looked worriedly at Daphne who gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand. They walked inside the house and sat the bags of presents and the balloons in the entryway and began setting up for the party.

Ronee disappeared for a few moments and then returned with Martin in two. He looked at Niles and Daphne with a sad smile. Daphne went to embrace Martin and kissed her father in law.

"Martin, hello. We brought someone to see you."

Martin's eyes lit up as his grandson was thrust into his arms. "Whoa! Hey buddy, look at you! I-." He froze at the sight of David's ensemble. "Look at this, Ronee! He's wearing the stuff that we brought him!"

"I know, and he looks completely adorable!"

"He does not! He looks like a linebacker!" Martin argued, causing Daphne to laugh.

Niles could barely meet his father's gaze and they stood for a moment awkwardly staring at one another.

"Dad, may I speak to you for a moment?" Niles asked.

"Sure son. Daphne, you and David make yourselves at home." Martin said, handing David back to his mother. "Niles and I will go in the spare bedroom and talk."

"All right." Daphne said.

"Actually Dad, I'd like to say something here." Niles said.

"Niles you don't have to apologize. You already did that over the phone. And I was a jackass yesterday as well. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Niles said. "I love you and Ronee so much."

"I love you too, son." Martin said, pulling Niles into an unexpected embrace.

Daphne brushed back tears, for she knew that saying I love you didn't come easy for Martin.

"Hey…" Martin said, suddenly drawing back as though embarrassed by the sentiment. "You never told us… what's all of this stuff?"

Niles turned to Daphne and smiled. "Dad, Ronee… Since David's party yesterday … um… didn't go as planned, we-um, well I… decided that we should try again."

"What do you mean?" Ronee asked.

"We brought the party and the guest of honor to you!" Daphne exclaimed.

"You mean-."

"Yes, we have balloons and presents for David. I know that you and Martin already bought David so many wonderful gifts and we love them, but what's a party without more presents?"

David giggled and waved his arms as though in agreement, making them all laugh.

"I think he's ready for the party to begin!" Martin said.


	17. Chapter 17

The party was, by all accounts a great success. David opened his gifts with the help of his parents and grandparents. His birthday cake was decorated in blue and green frosting with a caricature of a pint-sized Seahawks player in the middle of a white sheet cake. But the design only lasted a few seconds for once the candle was blown out (with help from Niles) David thrust his tiny fingers into the cake, creating his own masterpiece in the icing. By the time the cake was about to be served, he was wearing green and blue icing on his face, his clothes and in his blonde hair.  
"Oh David, look what you've done to your sweet football jersey!" Daphne said in a gentle tone.  
"That's all right." Martin said. "When he's a real linebacker, he'll-." He stopped and looked at Niles. "Sorry."  
"It's fine, Dad. David will be a great football player."  
Martin's eyebrows rose. "Niles when I said that before-."  
"It's all right. David can be whatever he wants to be."  
Daphne hugged Niles and kissed his cheek. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart." She whispered into his ear.

Later when all of the gifts had been opened and the cake had been eaten, Ronee smiled. "It looks like the birthday boy has worn himself out."  
Sure enough, David was sound asleep in Martins' arms, still covered from head to toe in frosting. The sight made Daphne laugh. She went to Martin and took David from him.  
"I'm sorry, Martin. He really made a mess, didn't he?"  
"No more than Frasier and Niles did on their first birthdays."  
Niles' cheeks reddened when Ronee and Daphne laughed. "Dad…"  
"Well, I think I should see if David wants something to eat besides cake and get him all cleaned up. Ronne can I use your guest room?"  
"Of course. I have the crib all ready for him." Ronee said.  
Later when Daphne had nursed David and cleaned him up, she settled him down in his crib and kissed his cheek. She returned to the living room to find Niles, Ronee and Martin engaged in lively conversation.  
"How is he?" Asked Niles.

"He's sound asleep."  
He's worn himself out." Ronee laughed.

"Well I'm just glad that he's feeling better." Martin said.  
Daphne smiled at her father in law. "Yes, that cold took a lot out of him but he got over it rather quickly."  
"He sure did." martin said. "Hey, thanks for bringing him over here you too. This was great!"  
"Yes, we always love having David over and you know how much we love seeing both of you as much as we can."  
"Actually Dad, we have another surprise." Niles announced, unable to hide his grin. He turned to Daphne and smiled. "Would you like to do the honors?"  
"Daphne kissed his cheek. "I'd love to." She disappeared into the kitchen and returned seconds later carrying a heart shaped cake with a candle on top.  
"Happy anniversary, Martin and Ronee!"


	18. Chapter 18

Martin and Ronee gasped in surprise and rose to their feet as Daphne walked slowly into the living room carrying the beautifully decorated cake. She sat it down on the table where they had shared David's birthday cake.

Ronee admired the heart shaped cake that was decorated in pastel colored icing. " _Happy First Anniversary Ronee and Martin._ " She read. "Oh Niles, Daphne this is wonderful! Thank you so much." Overcome with emotion she hugged and kissed them both. "You didn't have to do all of this."

"Of course we did." Daphne said. "And it was our pleasure."

"Well I can't say that I'm not happy about this." Martin admitted. "Thanks you kids. This is great!"

"Actually it was Niles' idea." Daphne said. "He even brought champagne."

"Since you didn't have a proper celebration on your first wedding anniversary, I thought this would be the perfect time. Niles said.

"Oh Niles, thank you so much." Ronee said. She moved to hug him but he held up his hand. "Before you thank me, I have something for you. A gift from Daphne and I."

"Niles, you didn't have to buy us anything."

"Well, I wanted to." Niles reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a long envelope and then handed it to martin and Ronee.

"This is so exciting." Daphne said. "I don't even know what it is. He told me he wanted it to be a surprise."

"What is this?" Martin asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Ronee said. Together they carefully opened the envelope and gave each other a look of stunned disbelief.

"Oh my God, Niles, are you serious? A cruise to Italy?"

"It's beautiful this time of year." Niles said. "And it's all paid for. All you have to do is pack and then-"

Before he could finish, he was surrounded by hugs and kisses and more love than he could have ever imagined.

It was a birthday and an anniversary that he would cherish for the rest of his life. There was no deeper love than the love of the Crane family.

THE END


End file.
